


Episode 1.15: For Your Eye Only

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, But So Do SHIELD Agents, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort: SHIELD Style, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, slight angst, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha calls Fury out and everyone is a little bit compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.15: For Your Eye Only

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Not sure how much I like this piece. It's a great episode, but it's hard to write Fury being emotional and compromised. Hopefully it works.

                Fury had been wondering when Natasha would show up.  “Your boy did good work.  Don’t worry, there’s not a scratch on him.”

                “I’m not worried about him.  I’m worried about you.”

                Fury raised an eyebrow.  “Coulson put you up to this?”

                She shook her head, expression determined.  “No, sir.  But I know what it’s like to be compromised.  And if you don’t want to talk to me, at least talk to Coulson, or Hill, or someone that you trust.  SHIELD needs to deal with Zodiac and you need to deal with your problems before we can do that.  You’ve been sulking in your office for too long.  It’s time to go to work.”  Perfectly insolent, irritatingly correct beat.  “Sir.”

                Fury couldn’t help but grin at her.  “Always could count on you to call me out, Romanoff.”

                She shrugged.  “Someone has to do it.”  She turned to leave.

                “Natasha.” She stopped.  He sighed.  “Thank you.”

                “Talk to someone, sir,” she said, not looking at him.  “And make sure it’s someone you trust.”

                “I trust you.”

                She looked over her shoulder and flashed him a sad smile.  “You shouldn’t.  Not with this.”

                She left before he could say another word.  Fury sighed again and moved to call Coulson.


End file.
